The present invention relates to portable insulated vessels for holding, transporting and maintaining liquids at stable temperatures.
Portable insulated vessels for holding and maintaining, for a period of time, liquids at stable temperatures, which are the temperatures of the liquids when introduced to the containers, are represented by conventional, so-called, vacuum bottles. Such vacuum bottles are so made that only one liquid may be carried therein at one time. However, the prior art, so far as known discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 124,465 a single container wherein water and beer are carried in separate containers in such a way that the liquids are separable by means of stop cocks inserted at the proper places in the vessels.
It is noted though that only liquids that are to be cooled or maintained at a temperature colder than ambient can be carried in the device of U.S. Pat. No. 124,465.
Those skilled in the art will recognize, however, from the following description of one embodiment of the invention, and from the drawing thereof, that a plurality of liquids may be carried in the device of the present invention and that the liquids of the present invention may be of different temperatures or the same temperature.
Thus, the liquid container of the present invention has a number of significant features and advantages over the known prior art that will become evident to those skilled in the art from the following description of the embodiment described and shown hereinafter.